List of Union stations
Union station (or depot, or terminal) are train stations used by more than one railroad company or line. North America This is a list of union stations in North America that use or have used Union Station, Union Depot or Union Terminal in their name. Canada *Union Station (Ottawa), no longer a train station, now a conference centre. *Union Station (Regina), no longer a train station, now a casino. *Union Station (Saint John), demolished in 1972. *Union Station (Toronto), still in use. *Union Station (Winnipeg), still in use. United States Alabama * Union Station (Montgomery) Arizona * Union Station (Phoenix) Arkansas * Union Station (Little Rock) * Union Station (Pine Bluff, Arkansas) now the Pine Bluff-Jefferson County Historical Museum * Union Station (Texarkana), shared with Texas * Union Station (Brinkley) California * Union Station (Los Angeles) * Union Station (San Diego), completed in 1915 as Santa Fe Depot Colorado * Union Depot (Pueblo, Colorado) * Union Station (Denver) Connecticut * Union Depot (North Canaan, Connecticut) * Union Station (Danbury, Connecticut) now the Danbury Railway Museum * Union Station (Hartford) * Union Station (New Haven) * Union Station (New London) * Union Station (Waterbury, Connecticut) Florida * Ocala Union Station * Old Atlantic Coast Line Union Depot (Palatka, Florida) * Tri-Rail and Metrorail transfer station * Union Station (Jacksonville), now a convention center * Union Station (Tampa) Georgia * Union Station (Atlanta), demolished 1972 * Union Station (Macon) Macon, Georgia, City transportation center * Union Station (Tifton) Tifton, Georgia, miscellaneous commercial use Illinois * Union Station (Chicago) * Union Station (Englewood) in Chicago, Illinois * Galena and Chicago Union Railroad Depot (Chicago) * Joliet Union Station * Union Station (Springfield) Indiana * Union Station (Gary) (currently abandoned) * Union Station (French Lick) * Union Station (Indianapolis) (opened September 20, 1853 by the Indianapolis Union Railway, the first union station in the U.S.; also currently contains an intercity bus terminal, making it a multimodal transportation facility) * Union Station (South Bend, Indiana) * Union Station (Terre Haute) Iowa * Union Station (Des Moines), demolished Kansas * Union Station (Wichita), now offices Kentucky * Union Station (Louisville) * Union Station (Owensboro) Louisiana * New Orleans Union Passenger Terminal * New Orleans Union Station (demolished 1954) * Union Station (Shreveport) Maine * Portland (Maine) Union Station Maryland * Pennsylvania Station (Baltimore), Union Station until 1928 * Union Station (Salisbury, MD) Massachusetts * (North) Union Station and South Union Terminal in Boston, Massachusetts, now North Station (1927) and South Station (1899) * Union Station (Concord, Massachusetts) * Union Station (Palmer, Massachusetts) * Union Station (Springfield, Massachusetts) * Union Station (Worcester, Massachusetts) * Union Station (Walpole, Massachusetts) Michigan * Michigan Central Station (Detroit, Michigan), closed 1988, awaiting redevelopment. * Union Station (Durand) * Union Station (Holly, Michigan)(abandoned, but under restoration) * Union Depot (Lansing, Michigan),no longer a depot, it is now home to Clara's Restaurant * Union Station (Muskegon), built by Chicago & West Michigan RR in 1895, now restored and now used as a visitor's bureau. Minnesota * Duluth Union Depot (Duluth, Minnesota) * Union Depot (Saint Paul, Minnesota) Mississippi * Union Station (Brookhaven, Mississippi) * Union Station (Jackson, Mississippi) * Union Station (Meridian, Mississippi) Missouri * Union Station (Kansas City) * Union Station (St. Louis), now a shopping mall and hotel Nebraska * Union Station (Omaha), now the Durham Western Heritage Museum New York * Union Station (Albany, New York) (now owned by Bank of America) * Union Station (Chatham, New York) * Union Station (Lockport, New York) * Union Station (Schenectady) (demolished and replaced by Schenectady (Amtrak station)) * Union Station (Utica) North Carolina * Goldsboro Union Station * Union Station (New Bern, North Carolina) * Union Station (Raleigh, North Carolina) * Union Station (Sanford, North Carolina) * Selma Union Depot, now known as the Selma-Smithfield Amtrak Station. Ohio * Union Depot (Cleveland), only used by the Pennsylvania Railroad * Union Station (Columbus) * Union Station (Toledo) * Union Terminal (Cincinnati), Alfred Fellheimer and Steward Wagner, architects, 1929. Currently in use as The Cincinnati Museum Center at Union Terminal. * Union Terminal (Cleveland), now Tower City Center Oklahoma * Union Station (Oklahoma City) * Union Station (Tulsa) Oregon * Union Station (Portland) Pennsylvania * Union Station (Bethlehem, Pennsylvania), now a medical center * Union Station (Erie) * Union Station (Harrisburg), now the Harrisburg Transportation Center * Union Station (Pittsburgh), Daniel Burnham, architect, 1898 - 1903 Rhode Island * Union Station (Providence), Rhode Island South Carolina * Union Station (Charleston), was a train station in downtown Charleston which was destroyed by fire only 40 years after its construction. * Union Station (Columbia, South Carolina), converted to a restaurant Tennessee * Union Station (Chattanooga) * Union Station (Columbia), served Louisville & Nashville and Duck River Valley Narrow Gauge Railroad, vacant * Union Station (Memphis), demolished 1969 * Union Station (Nashville) (now a hotel) Texas * Union Station (Galveston), now Galveston Railroad Museum * Union Station (Dallas) * Union Depot (El Paso) * Union Station (Fort Worth) now a Catering facility * Union Station (Houston), now part of Minute Maid Park * Union Station (Texarkana), shared with Arkansas Utah * Union Station (Ogden) now the Utah State Railroad Museum Vermont * Union Station (Brattleboro, Vermont) now Brattleboro Museum and Art Centerhttp://www.brattleboromuseum.org/index.html * Union Station (Burlington, Vermont) Virginia *Union Station (Charlottesville) serves Amtrak passengers along the Buckingham Branch Railroad and the Norfolk Southern Railway * Union Station Richmond, Virginia, also known as Broad Street Station, completed 1919 for the RF&P. The SAL moved here in 1959. * Main Street Station, Richmond, Virginia - Served the C&O and the SAL. * Union Station (Alexandria, Virginia) Washington * Union Station (Seattle) * Union Station (Tacoma), now a conference center Washington, D.C. * Union Station (Washington, D.C.), Daniel Burnham, architect, 1907 * Union Station (Washington Metro) located under Union Station (Washington, D.C.) Wisconsin * Union Depot (Milwaukee) * Union Depot (Watertown, Wisconsin), famous Milwaukee Road speakeasy. United Kingdom In the United Kingdom the term is joint station. *Carlisle : Caledonian and London and North Western Railways (CalR/LNWR). The North Eastern Railway (NER), the Maryport and Carlisle Railway, the Glasgow and South Western Railway, the North British Railway and the Midland Railway were all tenant companies. Each company operated its own trains *Leeds City station: trains from the LNWR, the NER and the MidR eventually used the combined station *Preston railway station: was once jointly owned by the North Union Railway (later the London and North Western Railway) and the East Lancashire Railway (later the Lancashire and Yorkshire Railway) *Victoria station: the station and 1.25 miles (2.0 km) of approach lines owned until 1923 by the Victoria Station and Pimlico Railway. Worked by the GWR, LNWR, LB&SCR and SECR until the 1923 Grouping, when the Southern Railway took over Category:Union stations